stop dyin
by MFB123
Summary: Chloe is hopeless
1. Chloe is hopeless

Chloe opens the fridge  
Smells moldy cheese Chloe faints and lands head first on the sink.  
Max hears the ca motion and runs down stairs  
"Chloe is dead... again"  
Max rewinds  
Max takes the handcuffs out of the draw  
"Chloe this is for your own good"  
Chloe is blind sighted by max  
Max handcuffs Chloe  
Chloe wakes up handcuffed in a chair.  
"Now maybe you will stop dying chloe"


	2. why do i bother

Chloe wakes up with a massive hangover next to Max laying under the covers

Chloe realises that the reason she's awake is because she is unbearably hungry

"okay Chloe dont wake up max".

Chloe very very slowly lifts her left leg

yeah Chloe you can do it just one more leg and you can eat

Chloe slowly rises from the bed making sure to be as quiet as a mouse

Chloe finds there is one small problem with this logic she can't even feel her toes

"fuck how am i going to do this"

Chloe walks with some difficulty

with what feels like 20 years she finally finds the door knob

"k Chloe you can fucking do this"

Chloe opens with the precision of a surgeon

Chloe feels unbelievable proud of herself for such accomplishment

"where is that fuckn-g voice coming from?"

Chloe is now hearing voices

"i need to stop taking random pills at parties"

with this much-needed confession, Chloe makes her way to the stairs so she can have her amazing hangover cherry ice cream

Chloe finds her self-starting at the seemingly endless void of steps.

"oh god"

Chloe clutches the bannister for dear life

"SHIT SHIT MAX MAX HELP"

Chloe is now falling down the stairs at 5 miles an hour slapping her head of every step.

Max wakes up and hears the banging from outside the door

"i swear if she's done something again i will scream KILL ME COME ON DO IT"

Max runs out of bed to the door

Max opens the door nearly throwing it out of its hinges.

Max sees the blood on the steps and runs downstairs to find Chloe dead at the bottom

"what am i going to do with you?" max says holding Chloe by the neck

Max lets go of Chloe and stands at the bottom of the stairs

Max rewinds

"i need to stop taking random pills at parties" said chloe

"Chloe please go back to bed"

"shit max don't do that to me... anyway I'm hungry."

"im getting your ice cream"

"love you Max honestly what would i do without you?".


	3. birthday surpise

"max... Maxy... Maxarone come on its my birthday"

Chloe pokes maxs face as she sleeps

Chloe realises that max is fast asleep and it will take alot to wake the sleeping beauty

"I know just what to do" chloe has a plan a devilish plan!

Chloe sneaks out of bed and with great cearful steps safely gos downstairs whilst only tripping on two steps.

"where is it?" chloe is trying to find something instead of getting her mother? It must be special.

"fuck sake!" chloe looks in the cupboards but cant find what she needs.

"wonder if david has it"

Chloe enters the garage and sees just what she needs... The shaving cream! Just a small problem its on the top cupboard.

"so if max is right then basically every little thing I do ends in me dying stupidly?... So why dont I do something stupid on purpose?."

Chloe I think you're officially brain damaged from how much you've hit your head?

Chloe ran and grabbed the cream whilst landing on the floor safely.

"fuck me sideways that hella worked yes!. Max here I come"

Chloe hears david sit down on the couch and turns on the tv.

"shit".

Chloe looks at the biggest box in the room and has a plan

"solid snake this bitch!"

Chloe opens the door just a bit and hides in the box crawling into the living room.

"chloe... Anything you wanna talk about." david says with a mix of fear and concern (more for himself).

"im... Im just... Fuck it!"

Chloe practically flys throwing the box off as the box lands perfectly on davids head.

David decides to go on a much needed walk to reevaluate everything.

Chloe is now up the stairs in her room stalking up to max quickly but quite.

Chloe removes the lid and fills maxs hand with cream but BAM chloe gets a cream filled hand to the face.

"bitch got owned!" max says laughing and crying at the same time

Chloe rises face covered in cream

"you fuckin bra," chloe is now chocking the foam has gone inside every air way from laughing after the prank backfired horribl.

"chloe no no no chloe come on baby, dont die for once we cant keep moving because of tornados!"max is desperately trying to give chloe the Heimlich remover.

Chloe lets out a final scream as her chest explodes as if this was a dnd game but max rolled a 1.

"fuck sake chloe." max holds chloe tightly then rolls chloe face first of the bed rewinds and waits for the cream pie


End file.
